Skin care products, such as lip balm, and other consumable products are typically provided in a container with a removable lid so that the consumer can transport the product and access it as needed. Such removable lids can accumulate residual product on their exterior during handling. Such residual product can easily accumulate dirt or hair if the lid is accidentally dropped. Moreover, many current containers can be inadvertently opened, particularly when in a purse, makeup bag, luggage or the like, such that the lip balm or other consumable product creates a mess. Thus, despite the many variations and improvements over the years in consumer product containers, further improvements are desirable.